Lollipop Chainsaw 1 The Cures of Saint Lazarus
by C-Dubbs44
Summary: Imagine if you will a universe where all of your favorite characters from all of Pop Culture exist within one universe. Imagine all of the new stories that could be told and imagine the retelling of classic stories. How exciting and different could this Universe be? This is a reimagining of Lollipop Chainsaw's origins as seen through My Crossover YOUniverse.


**The Crossover YOUniverse**

 **Presents**

 **Lollipop Chainsaw #1**

 **The Cures of Saint Lazarus**

 ** _By: C-Dubbs44 & Lady T_**

Baton Rouge Louisiana October 17, 2010

It was a night like any other at Louisiana State University. It was a night filled with loud frat parties and late night study sessions. A campus patrol car is out and about doing its nightly run.

"Voice over a radio: "Unit 2 come in."

Unit 2: (In a thick Cajun accents), "This is Unit 2 go ahead Nancy."

Nancy: "We have a possible 10/10 over by Arrow Ridge at the Kappa Sigma house. Jimbo, are you and the Rookie free to check it out?"

Jimbo: "10/4 Nancy and we're in rout now. Hit the lights rookie."

Rookie, Dan: Hit the lights as the campus patrol car headed over to the Kappa Sigma house.

Jimbo: "Rookie, do you remember what a 10/10 is?"

Rookie Dan: "Yes, it means there a possible fight in progress or reports of one."

Jimbo: "Very Good Rook, now you're in the big leagues. We ain't no community college, this be LSU. Sure we turn out some of the greatest athletes in the country, but you'd do best to remember that this here be Bayou Country. Strange things can happen here at any time."

Rookie Dan: "Strange, like what?"

Jimbo: "Like things straight from the twilight Zone."

Rookie Dan: "Twilight? Wow really? I love that movie!"

Jimbo scratches his rusty colored hair and looks to the rookie.

Jimbo: "You know Dan, you probably shouldn't be tellin people 'round here that. I seen people turn up missing or fed to the Gators for less."

Rookie Dan: "What did I say? What's wrong with Twilight? It's the great love story of this generation."

Jimbo again just looks at him as if he'd seen a man getting shot.

Jimbo: "Whatever man, we here."

The campus patrol car pulled up in front of the Kappa Sigma house. As the lights from the patrol car reflected off the building, students began coming out of the woodwork like scared rats in the sewer. Rookie Dan jumps out of the patrol car stumbling over the seatbelt that was wrapped around his nightstick. Jimbo looked on in embarrassment as he put his head in his hands.

Jimbo: " You've gotta be kidding me…"

Rookie Dan: "Sorry… sorry.."

Jimbo makes his way around the patrol car and yanks Dan up by the back of his vest.

Rookie Dan: " uuffff…"

Jimbo: "This way."

Jimbo heads in the direction of a group of students who were gathering around at the front door. They obviously resided in the Kappa Sigma House since they were not part of the dispersing rat pack. These are the ones Jimbo knew he would get information from.

Rookie Dan: " You know these kids?"

Jimbo: " I know they will give me what we're looking for"

Rookie Dan: " What are we looking for? I thought it was just a fight."

Jimbo: " Information."

Rookie Dan: " Information about what?"

Jimbo: " Watch and learn Rookie."

The group of students at the front of the Kappa Sigma House seemed to be protecting one of their own. Behind the mob was the head of the football team, Nick Carlyle who was curled in the fetal position grasping his left shoulder. Blood covered his khakis and stretched like webs between his fingers. There was more blood then there should be for it just being a fight. Ripped letterman's jacket and blood soaked shirt, Nick was writhing around cursing the world.

Nick: " THAT SON OF A BITCH BIT RIGHT THROUGH MY FUCKING JACKET! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I SPENT ON THIS FUCKING JACKET! IM GUNNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT MOTHER FUCKER WHEN HE WAKES UP…."

Jimbo: " What the hell is goin on here?"

Student 1: "Nothing Sir, we were just hanging out and this kid was banging on the door. When Nick went to see who it was, this kid just lunged at him… like outta nowhere, for no reason!"

Jimbo: " There has to be a reason. No one just stops by, knocks at the door hollerin just to attack somebody."

Student 2: "He's telling the truth Sir. When Nick opened the door, he jumped on him and was screaming and making these awful sounds. They wrestled around for a little bit on the floor when I heard Nick scream that the kid bit him! Why would someone just bite someone they don't know for no reason?"

Jimbo: " Now hold on a minute, you telling me that this here kid took a chomp outta ol' jock here?"

Nick: " YA! THAT MOTHER FUCKER BIT RIGHT THROUGH MY JACKET! I HAVE THE TEETH MARKS TO PROVE IT! WHO'S GUNNA PAY FOR MY DAMN JACKET MAN?"

Jimbo: "Where's the kid now?"

Student 1: "He's over by the fireplace. He hit his head while they were rolling around, I think he's just knocked out."

Jimbo pulls Rookie Dan by the arm towards the fireplace. Dan, looking scared and confused knelt down beside the unconscious intruder. The kid didn't seem to be breathing. His skin was pale and cold to the touch. His hair was missing in various places as if it had been torn from the roots. His clothing was quite curious as if from a thrift shop and covered in stains and dirt. Not your typical "College Student Attire". Rookie Dan rolled him over to check for some kind of response.

Rookie Dan: " WHAT THE FUCK!"

The kid's body flopped over like a dead fish exposing the gaping hole that consumed more than half of his scull. Screams ricocheted off the wall from all over the room.

Rookie Dan: " Jimbo, this kid is… is…. Dead."

Jimbo: "I know, clear the room NOW."

Student 2: "That's not possible, he cant be! They were just wrestling and he bumped his head.. he cant be dead."

Nick: " Look man, I didn't kill anyone. He… he bit me man!"

Rookie Dan: " ALRIGHT, EVERYONE OUT OF THE HOUSE, COME ON LETS GO, EVERYONE OUT… please."

The students just stand there, motionless, unable to say a word let along breath. No one was paying any attention to the Rookie or anything he was saying.

Jimbo: (In a loud booming voice) " EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT… NOW!"

The students flinch at the sound of Jimbo's command. They all made their way out of the Kappa Sigma House and onto the front lawn. As the last of them filtered through the doorway, Nick began picking himself up from the floor to join them.

Jimbo: "Not him Rookie…" (said pointing at Nick)

Nick: " Wa, wa..what? I didn't do anything"

Rookie Dan: " You want him to stay Jimbo?"

Jimbo: " Grab him, that one doesn't go anywhere"

Rookie Dan: " You.. you heard him" (said grabbing Nick by the arm)

Rookie Dan was alarmed at the temperature of Nick's arm as he restrained him. It was almost as cold as the kid who lay dead on the floor. This couldn't be right.

Jimbo: " Put him over there on the couch."

As Rookie Dan escorted Nick to the nearby couch, Nick curled over in pain clutching his stomach.

Nick: " AHHHHH!"

Jimbo: (Mutters to himself) " It's happening faster than I expected."

Rookie Dan: "What is.. What's happening?"

Jimbo: " That's not important right now, get Nancy on the radio. Tell her we need a ambulance down here now!"

Rookie Dan dropped Nick onto the couch and stumbled out the door to the patrol car.

Nick: "What's happening? What's happening to me?"

Jimbo: (Kneeling down in front of Nick, in a concerned voice) " listen here, forget everything you think you know. Forget everything that makes any kinda sense. This here kid is one them ghouls.

Nick: " Ghouls? What the fuck is a ghoul?"

Jimbo: "Let me break it down purple dinosaur style for you kid, we gots us a zombie.

Nick: (Laughing in mockery) "ya fucking right. You crazy old man, get out of my way…"

As Nick attempts to push his way past Jimbo, he suddenly drops to the floor rendering him unconscious. Not seconds after Nick's cold body hits the floor the front door swings open with a BANG!

Cheerleader: "NICK, NICK ARE YOU OK? OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

Juliet Starling was the head cheerleader at LSU and Nick Carlyle's long time girlfriend. Juliet stomped towards Jimbo, fists bawled.

Juliet: (Pushing Jimbo backwards) " What did you do to him!"

Rookie Dan runs through the door panting holding his groin.

Rookie Dan: "I'm sorry Jimbo, she got me good."

Juliet: "You shouldn't put your hands on a lady"

Jimbo: "OK Enough! This boy needs to get to a hospital. We ain't got much time."

(The red strobe lights from the ambulance danced across the walls.)

Jimbo: " Finally, lets get this boy in the ambulance NOW."

As Jimbo and theRookie Dan carry Nick down the front steps to the ambulance, Juliet pushes past them and begins climbing into the cab.

Jimbo: " Rookie, take the girl home then meet me at the hospital. Ill keep an eye on this one."

Jimbo climbed into the back of the ambulance as it departed towards town.

Rookie Dan: " Alright little Miss, lets get you home now."

Rookie Dan reaches for Juliet's shoulder to escort her towards the patrol car. Juliet, in one swift motion, swings her arm around his neck and flips him over her head onto his back knocking the wind out of him as she runs off after the ambulance.

Juliet looses sight of the ambulance and stops to catch her breath. She takes a moment to collect herself and scan her surroundings. Juliet notices she is not far from her teammate and best friend Heather's house. She rushes towards the nearby housing development towards Heather's house.

As Juliet sprints up the driveway, she makes her way around to the back of the house and knocks on Heather's bedroom window. Heather, who was " herbally-relaxing" in her bedroom, gets up to open the window. She is shocked at the sight of Juliet.

Heather: " Woah, what are you doing here? You ok girl?"

Juliet: (In a terrified voice, running all of her words together) "NICK IS IN THE HOSPITAL SOMETHING HAPPENED I NEED YOUR CAR I NEED TO GO BE WITH HIM WE DON'T HAVE TIME YOU NEED TO HELP ME PLEASE LETS GO COME ON WE DON'T HAVE TIME…"

Heather: " Slow down turbo, you need to relax a minute."

Heather reaches over and hands Juliet the bowl she put down to open the window.

Heather: " here this will help you calm the fuck down."

Juliet: " No, you know I don't do that. I use these to calm down."

Juliet takes out a lollipop, pulls off the wrapper and puts it in her mouth.

Juliet: " ok… that's better."

Heather: " Good, now what happened?"

Juliet: " I showed up to Nick's party, fashionably late of course, and when I got there and the campus security was there. This one officer wouldn't let me in and tried to grab my arm to hold me back. I have no idea how but I punched him in the balls and flipped him over my head! Heather: "O.M.G, you are totally getting expelled."

Juliet: " I don't care about that, when I went in the house I saw Nick on the floor! He wasn't moving and they wouldn't let me go to the hospital with him. I need your car now."

Heather: "Ok, ok, ok, have another "hit" of your lollipop, I'll drive."

As the girls make their way to Heather's car, two men appear out of the brush seemingly intoxicated, stumbling towards them. Each one reaching for one of the girls, the taller of the two men grabbed Heather and pushed her into the side of the car biting her in the throat. Before the second man reached Juliet, a sharp burning sensation pierced the back of her neck. Juliet immediately grabbed the back of her neck becoming distracted allowing the second man to wrestle her to the ground.

Juliet: (Lollipop still in her mouth she mumbles) "Wat da hell man, get oooff me. Wat da fawk is dat smell."

With one power packed kick, Juliet launches the man off of her into the side of the car. The man's head penetrates through the back passenger side window, shattering the glass. Juliet caught a glimpse of the man's face from the light above the garage door. With an overwhelming rush of horror, the man's gruesome appearance was exposed. His jaw was merely hanging on by tendons. His tongue was missing. There was no form of any kind of nose on his face. Maggots were crawling from an empty socket where his left eye used to be. Juliet knew something was very, very wrong as she looked straight through the man's abdomen.

Juliet: (Pulling the Lollipop from her mouth) " What the Dick?"

The man continued stumbling back towards Juliet. She scrambles to her feet and unknowingly, Juliet's instincts take over. She lunges forward and jams her lollipop deep into the man's remaining right eye socket. Fluids squirting form the punctured eyeball covered Juliet's cheerleading uniform.

Juliet: "Suck on that meatbag!"

Juliet suddenly remembers Heather on the other side of the car. She rushed over to find the tall man devouring what was left of her friend. Just then, seemingly out of nowhere a third man appeared and pulled the Ghoul off of what was left of Heather, spraying her guts all over Juliet.

3rd Man: " Woops."

Short in stature, dress in a brown suite, red ball cap, T-shirt, and flip flops with socks, the third man stood in front of Juliet. Wielding two large sushi knives, the third man began hacking into the decaying flesh of the ghoul with great speed and with such precision; each body part became useless as each tendon was carefully dismembered. Dangling at its sides, the ghoul's limbs swung as it continued to attack. As the ghoul attempts to reach for Juliet, the last remaining strands of rotting flesh give way and his arm goes flying across the hood of the car.

3rd Man: " Hehehehe."

With a solitary strike, the third man plants one of his sushi knives into the ghoul's skull.

3rd Man: "Now take 2 aspirin and call me in the morning hehehe."

Juliet: " Who the hell are you and what the hell are they?"

3rd Man: "I am Junji Morikawa, but you can call me Sushi."

Sushi stepped into the light from the garage and Juliet recognizes him.

Juliet: "Heeeeyy…. Aren't you my daddy's cook?"

Sushi: "Yes, yes I am. I am also a close friend of your mothers, that's how I got the job."

Juliet: " how do you know my mother?"

Sushi: " She was my dear friend and I was also her Watcher."

Juliet: " Watcher? Are you some sort of perv.?"

Sushi: " No, HA! Not that kind of watcher, let me explain. You, like your mother, are from a long line of great Hunters, marked from birth. With a unique symbol that looks like angel's wings surrounded by a halo, you possess certain gifts. Gifts that will allow you to become one of earths greatest weapons against evil."

Juliet: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? I think you've been drinking too much sake."

Sushi: " So you have some, I seem to be low." * Hiccup*

Juliet rolls her eyes and just looks at Sushi with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Juliet: "You're just a crazy old man, just leave me alone."

Sushi: "I can prove it to you! Did you feel something burning on the back of your neck before you were attacked?"

Juliet: "How… how did you know that?"

Sushi: "it must be the Sake. Your Mother had the same marking. As I said, I was her watcher. I was tasked to watch over her and record her events as I will for you."

Juliet: " So lets say you are telling the truth, why did she never tell me?"

Sushi: " She was not able to tell you about any of this as it would put you and your family in danger. Your mother did not want you to carry this burden until it was necessary. She wanted you to live your life and unfortunately she died protecting your family and did not have the chance to tell you. But … she did leave you this.

Sushi handed Juliet an envelope addressed to her that had been written in her mother's handwriting. As she read what was inside the envelope, Juliet came to the realization that Sushi was in fact telling the truth. It was good to hear from her mother again and she knew in her gut she was to follow Sushi's guidance.

Juliet: " ok, now that I know who you are, do you know what's going on?"

Sushi: "Ghouls, Zombies, they're attacking the town again."

Juliet: " Zombies? Is that what happened to Nick? What do you mean " AGAIN"?"

Sushi: " Exactly as I said child, it has happened before, it's happening again and it won't stop until YOU stop them. I don't have time to explain everything now, we must find Lazarus the first."

Juliet: " NO, we need to get to Nick first."

(Juliet and Sushi get into Heather's car and head to the hospital.)

24:15hrs, back at the hospital, Nick was hooked up to multiple machines with Jimbo at his bedside. Things were not looking good. Jimbo had seen this before. Suddenly, Rookie Dan Rushes into the room.

Rookie Dan: "Ok, I'm here."

Jimbo: "Did she give you anymore trouble?"

Rookie Dan: "Well.. what had happened was, well.. she gave me the slip."

Jimbo: (Face in his hands) " God Damnit Dan, you had one job. Anyway, we need to secure a perimeter"

Rookie Dan: "We can't secure a perimeter, we don't work here. This is a hospital not our campus we don't have any pull here."

Jimbo: "Just do what I say and try not to screw it up this time."

Rookie Dan: (Slamming his fist against the wall) " Damnit Jimbo, stop beating around the bush and tell me what the fuck is going on here."

Jimbo: (Stunned by Dan taking a stand) "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Dan: "Try me."

Jimbo: " This is a Ghoul attack, and this kid's 'bout to turn."

Dan stood there with a confused look on his face.

Jimbo: " ZOMBIES. What scrawny kid do you know could bite through a letterman's jacket?"

Dan: "Ok, what do we do?"

Just then, they heard shots fired in the hallway and resonant sounds of screaming. Dan and Jimbo rush into the hall to find the hospital security torn apart by a group of zombies.

Dan: "Oh Shit!"

The sound of Dan's shouting alerts one of the zombies that were feeding on the security guard. It rises to its feet and staggers towards Dan. Without hesitation Dan swings with a right hook and clocks the zombie in the temple. He reaches for his nightstick and proceeds to bash the zombie's skull in. the noise from the scuffle causes the remaining zombies to rise and head towards the commotion.

Jimbo: (Shouts to Dan) " LOOK OUT!"

Dan, in a fit of rage and pent up anger from being belittled did not hear Jimbo's warning. One of the zombies grabed Dan from behind trying to take a bit out of his back, when Jimbo runs over ripping if off of Dan with a handful of hair. Jimbo slams the zombie to the floor and lands a curb stop directly to its face splattering grey matter across the hallway floor. Two more zombies that have now heard the battle in the hallway, burst through the door and latch onto Jimbo tackling him to the ground. Thrashing around on the floor, chomping and clawing at him, Jimbo was rendered helpless. Dan spun around from his pool of destruction and ripped one of the zombies off of Jimbo making it stumble over the pieces that were left of the security guard. Dan turns to the remaining zombie and brough kicks it in the face returning Jimbo the favor. By the time Jimbo scurries to his feet, Dan had decapitated the zombie he had just brough kicked with his baton. Dan calmly walks over to the zombie he threw across the room by the security guard who was now on his feet again. With an authoritative thrust kick to the chest, Dan knocks the zombie down one more giving him time to retrieve the pistol form the dismembered security guard. Dan unloads 3 rounds into the face of the decaying corpse.

Jimbo: "Way to go Rook… I mean Dan, Way to go Dan. Thank you for saving my ass back there."

Jimbo reaches out to shake Dan's hand in gratitude. As they are exchanging thanks, the decapitated head of the ghoul latches onto Jimbo's heel severing his Achilles tendon. Jimbo falls backwards into the doorway behind him where he is met by two more zombies. They quickly comp down onto Jimbo's neck and arm. Just then a call comes through on Jimbo's radio.

Nancy: " Hey Jimbo, are you and the rookie ok? I heard there was an attack at the hospital. There have been reports of attacks all over town. I repeat, are you and the rookie ok?"

Jimbo: (Over the radio through blood gurgling coughs) "His name is Dan….."

The radio slips through Jimbo's fingers and hits the floor. Dan, with angry tears in his eyes stomps on the decapitated head that had latched on to Jimbo's heel. He fires a single round in the head of each zombie saving the last round for Jimbo.

With the resonating sound of the last bullet fired, Juliet and Sushi rush into the hallway where the massacre had just taken place.

Dan: " You? What are you doing here, and who is that? Your grandpa? He reminds me of an old friend I had as a kid."

Juliet: "No that's Sushi, but that's not important right now, where's Nick?"

Sushi: * Hiccup* (Reaching out for a hand shake) "Charmed I'm sure."

Juliet: " Enough with the pleasantries, where's Nick?"

Dan: "He's over there. (Points to the hospital room) We don't have much time."

Juliet walks over to the hospital room Dan motioned towards and pulled back the curtain. Nick was hooked up to monitors and IV's. he was pale and coughing up blood.

Nick: " Hey there Lollipop, * cough, cough * I knew you wouldn't miss my party, but you shouldn't have come here."

Juliet: " I had to see you even if only one last time."

Nick: " No, you have to go now… I can see him coming."

Juliet: " You can see who coming?"

Nick: "The First."

Sushi: " Ahhh, Lazaurs."

Dan: " Laza- who?"

Nick: " He's coming for you Lollipop, he knows you're here!"

Juliet: "Why is he coming for me?"

Sushi: "No time, we must go."

Nick: " Go now…. I love you my Lolli…."

With his last breath, Nick was gone.

Juliet: (Still holding onto Nick's hand sobbing) " NO YOU CANT LEAVE ME!"

Juliet buried her head in Nick's side and sobbed. Dan and Sushi knew time grew short. Suddenly Juliet felt her neck burning again like before. Dan notices a blue light appear on the back of Juliet's neck and knows it cant mean good news.

Dan: " Um… what's with the glowing angel wings on the back of her neck?" (He asks Sushi).

Sushi: " Time to go!" * Hiccup *

Juliet grabs the back of her neck in pain. As she lifts her head, Nick is staring her in the face and lunges towards her. Juliet jumps backwards knocking over the monitors and IV bags. She reached down and picked up stand the IV drip had been hooked up to. Dan stepped forward to try and help but Sushi held him back.

Sushi: "No, she must do it alone. He's her responsibility until he is dead. Everyone has to kill their own."

Juliet swung the IV stand around like a bo staff smashing it into the side of Nick's head ending his approach. She grabbed the dinner tray off the side table and with it, thinking to herself how much she loved him, removed Nick's head from his body. She felt gutted inside but she knew it had to be done. She catapulted herself over the bed and left the room.

Juliet: "Where is Lazarus, this is his fault and I am going to make him pay"

Sushi: " No child, you are not ready, we must go now."

As the three of them run off, Sushi sees the mark on the back of Juliet's neck turn from Blue to Red. He knew Lazarus was here.

The main entrance to the hospital lobby flew open as hoards of zombies pour into the building making way for Lazarus. Wrapped in dirty, torn cloths, greenish blue and bruised skin, grey soulless eyes, long claw like fingernails, and long black hair, the First was here. And he could smell her.

Juliet, Sushi and Dan run down the hallway of the ER and barricade themselves in one of the operating rooms.

Juliet: " What the dick! How am I supposed to stop him if we are hiding in here?"

Sushi: " You are not ready Lollipop."

Juliet glares at Sushi.

Juliet: "Perv."

Dan: "What the hell are we going to do. I'm out of bullets. We need weapons. How are we going to defend ourselves?"

Juliet looked around the operating room they were in which looked like it was in use before all the madness started. The gentleman on the table seemed to have had a run in with a chainsaw. It was currently sitting next to the operating table and Juliet couldn't help but be drawn to it. She picked it up and yanked on the rip cord. * GUNNUNUNUNUNUNUN* Just then, the man on the table, chest cavity still open, sat up and reached for her. With one swift motion, Juliet looked at the chainsaw and like fruit ninja, sliced his head in half like a watermelon painting the walls of the operating room.

Juliet: (Looking at Sushi and Dan)" This will work."

To Be Continued….. in Lollipop Chainsaw #2

 **…**

 _ ***Boom… Scratch… Boom…. Scratch….***_

 _ **Lazarus: "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and No longer be a Capulet."**_


End file.
